Aventura Dimensional
by DragonZeta97
Summary: Un dia, cuando Ash junto a su novia Serena y sus amigos deciden tomar unas merecidas vacaciones después de conquistar todas las ligas de cada region un portal los absorbe a todos y son encontrados por Yugi y Heba mientras ambos hermanos convivian ¿Que aventura tendran tanto Yugi y Ash junto con sus amigos como con las mujeres que tanto aman?


**Pokemon y Yugioh no pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus creadores Satoshi Tajiri y Kazuki Takahashi**

* * *

 **Hola a todos, estoy de regreso con esta nueva historia, siento mucho no poder actualizar ninguna de mis historias anteriores, pero se me fueron la inspiración y aparte tanto la universidad como mi trabajo no me dan tiempo para nada, aparte por motivos económicos, me he apartado un poco de las historias de Fanfic, debido a la situación que me encuentro, solo espero perdonen tanto tiempo que no he actualizado y espero les guste mi historia. Este es mi primer crossover, en donde voy a poner a 2 animes que me han inspirado mucho a escribir y aparte de esto, son series con el cual viví parte de mi niñez, son nada más y nada menos que Yugioh y Pokemon. En esta fic veremos mucha acción, peleas Pokemon, como peleas con duelo de monstruos, el Trampas Locas junto al Pierde Ligas, perdón, es decir a Yugi Muto junto a Ash Ketchum.**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Con forma a las parejas, esta fic también está centrada en dos parejas que me gustan mucho Peachshipping (Yugi no Yami x Tea) y Amourshipping (Ash x Serena), aunque también habrá Peachshipping Versión 2(Heba x Anzu) y Specialshipping (Red x Yellow)**

 **En esta historia Heba es hermano gemelo de Yugi y Red es hermano gemelo de Ash.**

 **En esta historia Ash gana la liga Kalos y también se convierte en campeón de Kalos y Kanto.**

 **También habrá un Mini Harem tanto para Ash como para Yugi (Ash por ser campeón tanto de la ligas de todas las regiones como campeón regional de Kalos y Kanto y la Batalla De La Frontera y Yugi por ser el Rey De Los Juegos, Campeón de Ciudad Batallas, Campeón del Torneo de Kaiba y de ser conocido como El Máximo Duelista Hechicero Supremo, título que gano después de los sucesos de The Darkside Of Dimension)**

 **De la nada tanto Ash como todos sus compañeros de viaje y algunas personas conocidas para él y 2 campeonas (Ya saben a quienes me refiero) terminan de la nada en otro universo.**

 **Por último, habrá algunas escenas que voy a omitir, debido a que no soy muy bueno escribiendo batallas Pokemon como Duelos de Monstruos, por lo cual se los estoy advirtiendo.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, comencemos con la historia:**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1** **: Sueños Alcanzados**

 **UNIVERSO POKEMON:**

Nos centramos en un universo muy conocido para todos, específicamente en la región de Kalos, donde nos encontramos en un estadio donde se está celebrando la final de la liga Kalos. En donde cierto azabache se encontraba peleando la final con su Greninja Ash contra un Mega Charizard X

Todos estaban muy emocionados, ya que la batalla estaba muy tensa. En las gradas del estadio encontramos a un inventor rubio al igual a una niña rubia con un Dedene y a cierta peli miel, la cual está enamorada de cierto azabache desde que eran niños.

¿?: _Vamos Ash, tú puedes, recuerda, No Te Rindas Hasta El Final_ – suspiro pensando la peli miel mientras miraba pelear la final al chico que tanto ama

Cada vez pasaba el combate, cada vez era tenso, en eso muchos pudieron sentir el choque de dos ataques y el humo tapaba el tanto a los chicos como a los Pokemon, ya que muchos estaban en preocupados de quien querían ver quien gano la liga, aunque más preocupada era cierta peli miel, ya que tenía unas lágrimas en su rostro.

Cuando el humo se dispersó, ambos pokemones todavía seguían de pie, pero unos segundos pasaron hasta cuando todos estaban en shock.

Nadie podía creer lo que pasaba, ya que todos reaccionaron de la siguiente manera.

 **En Kanto, Pueblo Paleta:**

Una señora de pelo castaño, bueno, ni tan señora, se encontraba haciendo el aseo del hogar junto a un Mr. Mime y tenían prendida la televisión hasta cuando vieron lo que pasaba en estos momentos en la liga de Kalos.

¿?: _Sera si es posible_ – suspiro en shock al ver lo que pasaba al igual que cierto Pokemon

EN EL LABORATORIO DE PUEBLO PALETA:

Un profesor ya de mayor edad, se encontraba alimentando a todos los Pokemones de cierto azabache, hasta que la voz de su nieto lo saco de su concentración.

¿?: _Abuelo, ven de inmediatamente_ – le dijo como si fuera algo muy urgente lo que hizo que el profesor corriera rápidamente con su nieto

¿?: _Que sucede Gary_ – pregunto con curiosidad.

Pero al parecer Gary estaba en shock en lo que estaba viendo en la pantalla

¿?: _Aahh profesor Oak_ , será mejor que voltee a ver lo que sucede en la pantalla – le decía un chico al profesor.

¿?: _Que pasa Tracey, porque mucho alboroto_ – le pregunto curioso hasta cuando volteo a ver lo que sucedía en la pantalla, se quedó en shock

¿?: _A CASO –_ dijo en shock como si le estuviera a dar un paro cardiaco de la impresión

CIUDAD PLATEADA:

Cierto Dr. Pokemon se encontraba curando a un Pokemon mientras veía la TV en la sala de su casa, hasta cuando vio algo que lo impacto pero más lo sorprendió.

¿?: _Vaya Ketchum, parece que has madurado después de nuestro viaje por Sinnoh, parece que esta vez lo conseguirás_ – le sonrió a su amigo

CIUDAD CELESTE:

Ciertas hermanas se encontraban viendo el combate de la liga Kalos, ya que al parecer se encontraban agitadas y tensas, ya que el combate decisivo se estaba poniendo más tenso que todos los combates que el azabache ha peleado.

¿?: _ACASO_ – suspiraron al estar sorprendida de lo que estaba ocurriendo

 **Región Hoenn:**

Muchos entrenadores se encontraban viendo la final de la liga Kalos. Tanto los entrenadores como los líderes de gimnasio como el alto mando y el campeón se encontraban viendo la final, que al parecer estaba llegando a su fin.

EN PENTALBURGO:

Cierta familia se encontraba mirando la final de la liga Kalos, que al parecer faltaban unos minutos para que anunciaran al nuevo campeón de la liga.

También se encontraba cierta castaña se encontraba sorprendida sobre cierto azabache y también pensando cómo iba a ser el resultado de esa batalla.

¿?: _Vaya, no puedo creer lo que llegue a ver durante todos estos combates de esta liga –_ dijo muy sorprendida

¿?: _Ni que lo digas, estos son los mejores combates que he visto, mejores que los de Johto_ o los de Hoenn o Kanto – dijo sorprendido

 **Región Sinnoh:**

Al igual que Kanto y Hoenn, todos los entrenadores presenciaban las batallas de todo el torneo y también la batalla del torneo de la liga,

PUEBLO DE HOJAS GEMELAS:

Se encontraban ciertas peli azul, también al igual que los demás, viendo la final de la liga Kalos, cada vez la liga se ponía tensa, por la cual todos estaban con el pelo de punto al ver como iba a ser el resultado de la liga.

¿?: _Hija, crees que esta vez consiga cumplir con sus sueños_ – le pregunto curiosa a su hija

¿?: _Si, creo que esta vez sí lo lograra_ – le dijo decidida a su madre – _Ya que esta es la mejor liga en la que haga participado, incluso mejor que la de Sinnoh –_ recordando cuando el llego a la semi final, ya que si no hubiera sido por ese tramposo de los legendarios, hubiera ganado la liga.

¿?: _No me importa si él ya tiene novia, pero le voy a demostrar de cuanto lo amo_ – suspiro decida

 **Región Unova Telesia:**

Al igual que en Kanto, Hoenn, Johto y Sinnoh, todos se encontraban viendo aquel combate que en unos minutos anunciarían al nuevo campeón de la liga.

Muchos rivales como líderes de gimnasios se encontraban viendo la pelea, sintiendo mucha tensión por el gran combate, al igual que cierta morena peli lila como un cierto peli verde se encontraban viendo la pelea, ya que al parecer estaban sorprendido por lo maduro que es su amigo.

¿?: _Vaya, creo que Ketchum ya no es tan niño como como lo conocí, ya que ha madurado mucho_ – dijo sorprendida

¿?: _Parece que el Ketchum que conocimos, es como si ya hubiera desaparecido_ – dijo extrañado

 **Volviendo a Kalos:**

Todos seguían sorprendidos al ver lo que pasaba, mas cierto azabache que no lo podía creer, al ver que Charizard perdió su forma mega evolutiva cayendo debilitado mientras que todavía estaba cansado después de utilizar todo ese potencial.

Comentarista: _DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, CHARIZARD YA NO PUEDE CONTINUAR, POR LO TANTO ANUNCIAMOS AL NUEVO CAMPEON DE ESTA EDICION DE LA LIGA DE KALOS, ASH KETCHUM DE PUEBLO PALETA_

Ash todavía no lo podía creer, después de tantos esfuerzos que valieron la pena, después de muchos fracasos en las ligas anteriores, por fin logro su sueño, ganar una liga oficial

Ash: Lo logramos pikachu, por fin de mucho tiempo, lo logramos – suspiro del cansancio mientras Greninja regresaba a su forma original para descansar después de un gran combate.

En las gradas se encontraba Clemont, Bonnie y Serena felices por la victoria de Ash sobre Alain, aunque la que más lo estaba es Serena, ya que el chico que tanto ama, por fin consiguió ser el campeón de la liga Kalos.

Ash: Vaya, esta sí que fue una buena batalla – dijo mientras se dirigía a Alain, quien estaba acariciando a su Charizard después de haber perdido la liga ante Ash

Alain: Si, especialmente porque en esta batalla, fue intensa, pero más cuando a tiempo reaccione que el Team Flare solo me estaba usando para planes malvados – dijo contento también de haber perdido la liga, ya que esa liga solo significaba para el trabajo sucio del Team Flare

Ash: Solo esperemos que en este momento no ponga a cabo sus planes malvados – dijo un poco preocupado

Alain: De eso me voy a encargar, ya que yo fui que prácticamente los metí en esta situación, yo los voy a sacar de esto – dijo dispuesto a ayudar a su rival/amigo

Ash: Gracias Alain – dijo mientras ambos se dan la mano

Mientras se daban la mano en cuestión de paz, Ash fue llamado por el presidente de la liga Pokemon, Charles Gowsood y la campeona Diantha para la entrega del trofeo por haber ganado la liga.

Mientras le hacían entrega del trofeo de la Liga a Ash, en todas las regiones miraban impresionados de que Ash fuera el campeón de su primera liga oficial, teniendo el título de la Liga Naranja, La Batalla De La Frontera y ahora la Liga Kalos.

Mientras realizaban los actos de celebración que Ash fuera el campeón de la liga Kalos, mientras tanto en otro universo

 **UNIVERSO YUGIOH:**

 _(Nota: Los sucesos de Yugioh ocurren 1 año después de The Darkside Of Dimension y para también emparejar a los personajes de Pokemon, saldrán personajes de Yugioh DM, GX, 5DS, ZEXAL y ARC V)_

CIUDAD DOMINO:

Nos encontramos en una de las mejores ciudades de todo Japón, en la Ciudad Domino, en donde era un día muy soleado, ya que se miraba hermoso el día y también era una tarde hermosa, ya que se celebraba un nuevo torneo, en el cual, el duelista legendario Yugi Muto, es el organizador del torneo, el cual conmemora 6 años de los sucesos del Reino de los Duelistas, Ciudad Batallas, Los duelos del Oricalcos, Las memorias del faraón y el duelo ceremonial y también conmemora un año de los hechos de The Darkside Of Dimension.

Entre los participantes eran.

Jaden Yuki: Ex alumno de la academia de duelos, graduado y con el título EL Torneo De La Leyenda divina que había ganado hace 3 años atrás, cuando derroto a Pegasus y a Kaiba y comprometido con Alexis.

Yusei Fudo: Miembro de los dragones, campeón de la Ciudad Neo Domino, ciudad vecina a Ciudad Domino y esposo de Akiza.

Yuma Tsukumo: Duelista extremo y campeón del Torneo De Las Galaxias, y novio de Tori Meadown.

Yuya Sakaki: Uno de los mejores D Bikers y en una relación con Yuzu

También podemos ver a otros duelistas como Joey, Tristán, Rebecca, Pegasus, Malik, Ishizu, León, Syrus, Jesse, Miranda, Astro, Atticus, Zane, Rex, Weedlin, Blair, Cuervo Hogan, Kalin Kessler, Tank, Rally, Zora, Yuto, Yuri y muchos duelistas conocidos y también podemos observar a los rivales de cada uno como por ejemplo Seto Kaiba, Chazz, Jack Attlas, Kaito, Shark.

Mientras que en diversos puntos de Ciudad Domino se llevaba a cabo el torneo, donde cada uno de los duelistas se batían en diversos duelos, Yugi daba un paseo llevando un control de cada duelo, es curioso, ya que este es el primer torneo organizado por Yugi y primer torneo en el cual decide no participar, ya que quiso descansar de todos los torneos en los cuales ha participado, ya que después del duelo ceremonial donde le salió victorioso ante Atem, ha participado en muchos torneos en los cuales a pesar que le ha costado mucho, ha resultado victorioso.

Y otra razón por la cual no ha participado en los torneos recientemente y en su propio torneo, es porque desde que supo que va a ser padre cuando Tea le dio la noticia en que está embarazada, Yugi se dedicó a cuidar a su esposa tanto porque él la ama mucho como también por el bien del bebe que van a tener.

Se encontraba monitoreando los resultados del torneo, ya que era uno de los pocos torneos que se realizaban en Domino sin sospechas de cazadores raros, sin sospechas de controlador de mentes o se destrucción del mundo o más que todo duelos de tan alto peligro como el Sello de Oricalcos o el Reino De Las Sombras, Yugi estaba viendo feliz y al mismo tiempo reflexionando sobre los duelos que miraba hasta que fue llamado por una voz dulce que él conocía.

¿?: Vaya, el señor Rey De Los Juegos no participa en el torneo, eso sí es raro – dijo con un poco de burla

Yugi: Ahhh Tea, no te vi venir – dijo un poco sarcásticamente

Tea: Ya que es raro que no participes en este torneo, pero porque será – pregunto algo curioso

Yugi: _Sera por una hermosa razón, Tu_ – le susurro mientras la agarraba de la cintura – _Mi hermoso ángel_ – le siguió susurrando mientras la besaba en los labios

Tea: Mi cielo, por eso Te Amo mucho – le correspondió el beso

Yugi: _Y la otra razón de mi vida_ – dijo mientras acariciaba el vientre de Tea – _Porque seremos los mejores padres por nuestro bebe_ – dijo mientras seguía besando el vientre de su amada

Tea: Sé que serás un buen padre – dijo abrazando a su esposo

Y después del momento de cariño que la pareja se daba, ambos fueron a cada lugar a ver los duelos agarrados de las manos.

 **MIENTRAS TANTO VOLVIENDO AL UNIVERSO POKEMON:**

Después de las ceremonias de clausura de la Liga Kalos donde Ash resulto vencedor y de coronarse campeón de la Liga Kalos, se prepara para sus batallas con la el Alto Mando y contra la campeona de la región Diantha, se encuentra reflexionando muchas cosas sobre sus viajes anteriores, cada derrota que paso en cada liga, cada vez que finalizaba su viaje, cada despedida que le daba a sus compañeros de viaje, en especial a sus compañeras, ya que anteriormente estuvo enamorado de sus antiguas compañeras de viaje, pero en esta ocasión estaba decidido a no abandonar a la persona que realmente ama.

Ash estaba en una de las playas de Luminose, estaba reflexionando con unas lágrimas en los ojos, no por la felicidad que sentía al coronarse campeón de la liga, o si no por el miedo de perderla a ella cuando sea el momento en el que Ash se tenga que ir de Kalos y más, por el miedo de que otro se gane el corazón de ella, como por ejemplo Kalm, un tipo que se ha querido aprovechar de Serena, pero gracias a él, no permitió que nada malo le pasara a Serena, la chica que realmente ama.

Ash: _No, no te quiero perder_ – dijo mientras empezaba a desahogarse llorando

Mientras se desahogaba, en su mente pasaba todos los momentos que vivió al lado de ella, todos los momentos desde que se reencontraron cuando Ash llego a la Región, en el baile de las permofes, en la batalla contra el Team Flare, en aquella vez donde se enfermó y Serena se vistió con su ropa para evitar que Ash peleara en ese estado mientras ella cuidaba de él, todo pasaba en la mente de Ash, cada momento que el recordaba, derramaba una lagrima, ya que es la primera vez en que el realmente ama a una chica, en especial a una que conoció durante su infancia.

Ash: _NOOOO, Serena, no te quiero perder, eres muy importante para mí, eres la chica a la que realmente amo_ **–** dijo con aquel miedo de perderla.

Pero lo que no se dio cuenta en azabache, es que cierta peli-miel de cabello cortó, escucho todo lo que Ash exclamo mientras reflexionaba. Cuando Serena se acercó a buscar a Ash, le salieron unas lágrimas en los ojos, por ver al chico que más ama en ese estado y más por las palabras de Ash que salieron de su boca hicieron que se sonrojara, que unas lágrimas de felicidad salieran de sus ojos, ya que el chico que realmente ama, también la ama a ella. Ya no aguantando esas lagrimas que salían de su rostro, ella va corriendo a Ash para abrazarlo.

Ash también se sorprendió por el abrazo de la persona que menos se esperó encontrar y también de la persona que ama, y lo que lo sorprendió, es que ella lo estaba abrazando.

Ash: _¿Serena, que haces aquí?_ – le pregunto sorprendido aun con lágrimas en sus ojos

Serena: _No sabes lo feliz que me haces, escuche todo lo que dijistes de mí y por estas palabras que salen de tu boca, son las que me hacen feliz_ – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos porque su corazón siente que está latiendo.

Ash: _Ya no aguanto más este sentimiento, ya no aguanto más ocultarlo, tengo miedo de perderte_ – aun decía con lágrimas en los ojos, ya que necesitaba desahogar todo eso lo que sentía

Serena: _Desde que nos conocimos en aquel campamento, en el día que me rescataste de aquel lugar, desde ese día tuve este sentimiento por ti, desde que me fui de Kanto, sentí que nunca te volvería a ver, sentí que nunca estarías a mi lado, pero desde que llegaste a Kalos y nos reencontramos en aquel Gimnasio, sentí como un pedazo de mi corazón regreso a mi lado, sentí como aquella persona que nunca creí volverla a ver regreso a mi lado, desde que te volví a ver tú me has hecho fuerte y me tú me haces la persona más feliz, ya no aguanto más decirte lo mucho que te amo, y que nunca me perderás y tampoco quiero perderte_ – le expreso al azabache todos sus sentimientos

Ash: _Yo también te amo mi ángel – dijo limpiando las lágrimas que su chica_

Cuando Ash termino de limpiarle sus lágrimas a Serena, ambos acercaron sus rostros en donde al acercarlos, terminaron uniendo sus labios formando el primer beso para ambos. Ambos se separaron de aquel beso por la falta de oxígeno, pero una vez tomaron aire, volvieron a unir sus labios mientras Serena abrazaba a Ash de los hombros y Ash la abrazaba de la cintura.

Una vez se separaron de aquel beso, ambos seguían abrazados

Ash: _Gracias Serena, me haces muy feliz_ – le susurro en el oído a Serena _– Serena, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?_ – le pregunto a la chica que ama

Serena: _SI, si Ash, acepto ser tu novia_ – dijo mientras Ash secaba sus lagrimas

Ambos se volvieron a besar hasta quedarse sin oxígeno.

Ash: _Sera mejor ir con los demás, porque han de estar muy preocupados por nosotros_ – dijo más calmado

Serena: _Estoy de acuerdo contigo cielo_ \- dijo mientras ambos fueron al Centro Pokemon agarrados de las manos

Y haci transcurrieron semanas para ambos universos, en el universo POKEMON, Ash gano sus batallas contra el Alto Mando y también gano contra la campeona de la Región Kalos, Diantha, en la cual se corono como el nuevo campeón de Kalos, Serena se convirtió en la nueva Reina De Kalos y el amor de ambos cada día es más grande que cualquier obstáculo.

Mientras tanto en el universo de YUGIOH, Han transcurrido semanas del torneo, Yugi se reencontró con su hermano gemelo Heba y Tea con su hermana gemela Anzu y ambos le dieron a noticia a Heba y Anzu de que van a ser tíos y también ellos le dieron la noticia a Yugi y Tea sobre lo comprometidos que están y cuando se van a casar. Y también semanas donde se celebró la gran final del torneo en donde después de duelos tensos que se vivió durante el torneo, Yuya Sakaki resulto vencedor contra Yusei Fudo, quien quedo en segundo lugar, Jaden Yuki quedo en Tercer Lugar y Yuma en Cuarto Lugar.

 ** _UN AÑO Y MEDIO DESPUES:_**

UNIVERSO DE YUGIOH:

Después de aquel torneo, y de las aventuras que vivieron en Ciudad Domino, todos los amigos y hermanos de Yugi y Tea, se encontraban en el hospital, en donde tanto Heba, Anzu como Joey, Tristán, Ryou, Duke, Kaiba, y demás amigos esperaban afuera de la sala de partos esperando la noticia del nacimiento del bebe de Yugi y Tea. Yugi se encontraba con su esposa durante el parto e incluso con los amigos y hermanos de la pareja también se encontraban Jaden, Alexis, Yusei, Akiza, Yuma, Tori, Yuya y Yuzu esperando noticias sobre la pareja.

Esperaron por más de una hora, hasta que Yugi salió de la sala de partos y todos estaban curiosos por saber del bebe.

Joey: y bien Yugi – le pregunto con curiosidad

Yugi: Fue varón – dijo con lágrimas de felicidad al ver a su hijo

Todos felicitaron a Yugi, ya que querían conocer al nuevo miembro de la familia, ya que los que más emocionados por conocerlo eran Heba y Anzu.

Anzu: Ya quiero conocer a mi sobrinito – dijo muy ansiosa de conocerlo

Heba: Yo también lo quiero conocer – dijo al igual que su amada Anzu, también ansioso

Unos minutos después todos entraron a la habitación donde se encontraba Tea, ya que estaba cargando a su bebe en sus brazos

Mientras todos estaban felicitando a la pareja y abrazando al pequeño Jeck (Nota: Yugi decidió ponerle este nombre a su hijo), en otro lado

UNIVERSO DE POKEMON:

Después de un año de que Ash haya conquistado la Liga y el título de campeón de Kalos, también de que Serena haya conquistado su título como Reina de Kalos y un año después desde que son parejas, nos encontramos en la región de Kanto, donde Ash al tener las medallas de las ligas de las regiones donde Ash participo, gracias a su título de Campeón de Kalos, tuvo la oportunidad de que sin volver a juntas las medallas de Gimnasio, pudiera entrar a las Ligas de cada región, gracias a su amor por Serena, en esta ocasión Ash logro conquistar la liga Johto, la liga Hoenn, la liga Sinnoh, la liga Unova y por su puesto la liga de Kanto, donde se corono como campeón de Kanto, sumando en total 6 títulos de ligas ganadas, 2 títulos como campeón de la región, título del torneo de las Islas Naranja y su título de la Batalla De La Frontera, en donde se convierte en el primer entrenador con mas títulos ganados después de cada derrota que tuvo en cada región en la que estuvo viajando (con excepción de la Liga Naranja, Batalla De La Frontera y la Liga Kalos, ya que estos títulos lo obtuvo al primer intento). También después de un año y medio de conseguir estos títulos, en donde le costó conseguir estos títulos porque se enfrentó a Ritch, Harrison, Tyson, Tobías y Cameron, a los cuales Ash derroto gracias al amor que tiene por Serena y a la ayuda de la mega evolución de sus pokemones con acceso a ella, Ash decidió tomarse unas vacaciones junto con su novia Serena y sus amigos con los que ha viajado como: Brock, Misty, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Cilan, Iris, Clemont, Bonnie, ya que también lo acompañan Gary, Paul, Trip, Drew, Kenny.

Todos se encontraban en una de las regiones más relajantes del mundo Pokemon, ya que disfrutaban sus vacaciones en Alola, ya que estas vacaciones también le sirvió para convivir con sus amigos después d años de no verlos.

Todos se divertían tanto en la playa, como en la discoteca que incluía las reservaciones del hotel como de las piscinas.

Haci pasaron sus semanas de vacaciones.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL UNIVERSO DE YUGIOH:

Pasaron semanas después de que Jeck naciera, Yugi ahora tiene una gran responsabilidad, no solo como el legendario duelista, si no de corresponderle a Tea como esposo y como padre a su pequeño, ya que su hijo Jeck y su esposa Tea, son lo más importante para Yugi.

Yugi se encuentra caminando por la ciudad junto con su hermano gemelo Heba, ya que no ha convivido con su hermano por mucho tiempo.

Yugi: Vaya, entonces en unos meses se van a casar – le pregunto sobre su relación a su hermano

Heba: Si, además después del duelo ceremonial, cuando resultamos vencedores, después de que se fue Atem y Yami, decidí darle una oportunidad a Anzu, ya que tu desde días antes del duelo ceremonial, vi como Yami hablaba con Tea, donde él le decía a ella que fuera feliz contigo, porque al parecer lo tomo como un amor imposible debido que dependiendo el resultado, tarde o temprano se tenía que ir – decía entrando en razón

Yugi: Es cierto, además, estos años, he sentido que todo es diferente – dijo tomando razón

Heba: Porque lo dices hermano – le pregunto

Yugi: Por todas las situaciones que pasamos, por todas las aventuras que tuvimos y por todos los logros que he tenido y aparte después de muchas situaciones estoy casado con la mujer que conocí durante mi infancia – dijo reflexionando

Y haci se pasaron platicando sentados en una banca que había en el parque de Domino

MIENTRAS TANTO, ALGO EXTRAÑO ESTABA POR SUCEDER EN ESE MOMENTO:

Ash y los demás estaban en camino de Alola a Kanto, después de unas merecidas vacaciones, pero durante el viaje empezó a suceder algo extraño que jamás hayan visto. Se empezó a abrir un portal en el cual iluminaba todo lo que se encontrara a su alrededor incluyendo tanto Ash como Serena y los demás.

El portal era muy brilloso que todos no aguantaron la vista del portal ya que los segó a todos y unos segundos después, el portal los extrajo a todos. Ash abrazo a Serena tratando que el portal no la absorbiera pero hizo todo lo posible y el portal los extrajo a todos. Ash lo único que hizo, es tener abrazada a Serena y cerrar los ojos para que no vieran o para que no sintieran mucho de cómo el portal los absorbía a todos.

Una vez el portal los absorbió a todos, se cerró el portal y absorbió a todos dejándolos inconscientes.

REGRESANDO A DOMINO:

Yugi estaba caminando por la Ciudad junto con Heba, ya que al parecer decidieron regresar a casa para ver a Anzu y Tea, pero cuando caminaban se escuchó como si un portal se abriera y tirara a alguien.

Heba: Hermano, escuchaste eso – le pregunto a su hermano

Yugi: Si, parece como si fuera un portal o alguna especie de magia – dijo algo preocupado

Heba: Sera mejor ir a ver qué es lo que está sucediendo – dijo alertamente

Yugi: Si, será mejor tener con nosotros nuestros discos de duelo y nuestras cartas, hay que estar atento – dijo mientras ambos se ponían sus discos de duelo y estaban atento ante cualquier situación sospechosa

Una vez tenían sus discos de duelo en sus brazos, ambos fueron corriendo a ver que sucedia.

Yugi: Ojala no sea el retorno del reino de las sombras, del oricalcos o del reino de las dimensiones – suspiro

* * *

CONTINUARA

* * *

¿Quiénes serán esas personas que Yugi y Heba encontraran?

¿Qué sucedió con Ash y los demás?

¿Sera si retornaron los juegos de las sombras?

¿Qué hará Yugi con respecto a la situación?

¿Cómo tomaran esta situación Ash, Serena y los demás al darse cuenta que no están en su universo, o si no en otro universo?

* * *

Bueno, espero les haya gustado, perdón por estar inactivo, pero tanto la universidad, como mi trabajo no me dan tiempo de nada, a parte no he tenido tiempo para actualizar ninguna historia pero como les repito, no voy a abandonar ninguna de mis historias, las voy a terminar tal como las empecé y voy a alargar los capítulos. Bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo: **Encuentro Dimensional.**

Hasta luego.


End file.
